Love Potion
by SamuraiYuvia
Summary: (OCxSanji Lemon) Usopp makes an accidental love/lust potion that Nami, (0C) Yáne, and Zoro drink, causing them to ache in pain when seeing the one they love because they yearn for them.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own One Piece, Oda does

**WARNING: OCXCANON, (SanjiOC) LEMON, Smut, OC IN THIS! DECENT WRITING BEWARE!**

**Genre:** Humor/Romance/ a bit of a Smut

**Parings:** OCxSanji, OCxZoro, LuffyxNami, RobinxLaw,

**Time era:** Before Time Skip

**Sumarry:** Usopp makes an accidental love/lust potion that Nami, (0C) Yáne, and Zoro drink, causing them to ache in pain when seeing the one they love because they yearn for them.

**QUICK OC DESCRIPTION:**

Yáne: Ships masseuse and sauna expert, age 21, curly dirty pink hair in a , slightly tan skin, golden slanty eyes, height 5'7, NonDevil Fruit User

Anri: Ships Artist and Designer, age 17, Brown hair in a side braid, pale skin, Round green eyes, height 5'4, Devil Fruit User

**Author Note:** I'm not a pro writer I know this. I'm decent and I get to the point quick, put it as that. This is a AU OP where my OC exist. I do a lot of OneShots and I try not to do a lot of OCCness

**Love Potion**

"I did it !" Ussop said with joy. He finally made a potion that would make ones energy boost when directed at certain target/ person. "Alright I'll leave this here." he said leaving the purple drink on the kitchen counter. He leaves the room to head out into town with the boys.

Nami then walked in with Yáne into the kitchen. "That massage was great Yáne!"said Nami coming in with mussels relaxed. Yáne on the other hand was a little physically hurt, after she gave Nami a massage Nami decided to return the favor to the crew's masseuse. But it didn't go well "Yeah you feel relaxed" Yáne groaned.

"haha I said I was sorry" Nami scratches the back of her head.

"Hey Yáne your lover boy pervert, left you a drink~" Nami cooed, referring to the cook and Yáne's love for alcohol. Especially if Sanji was the bartender.

"Well at least I'm not in love with a oblivious, reckless, idiot, who we all respect as Captain. " Yáne shot back

"Mine situation is still better then being in love with a womanizer." Nami smirked, as Yáne sighed in defeat.

Nami takes the purple drink and takes a good gulp. Her face wrinkles up a little in disgust. "This is disgusting and so not like Sanji ?" she questioned.

Yáne raised a brow and took the drink from Nami.

"Sanji has never failed me" she defended her cook and took a gulp giving the same reaction." Sanji why? " she whispered, this drink was disgusting.

They leave the kitchen and head out to the deck. Sanji was outside serving Robin a small desert. "Here you are Robin-chwan!~"

"Why thank you Sanji-kun" Robin smiled.

"Your welcome! ~" he sang.

"Sanji what is this!" Nami complained.

"What is what Nami-swan?~ And hello my lovely Yáne-swan!~" He cooed.

"That disgusting purple drink you left on the counter, we drank it and it was nasty." Nami scrunched her face up in the memory.

"It honestly was...wait, you didn't make it did you?" Yáne asked.

"No I didn't, and if I did it wouldn't be nasty! So thank you Yáne for realizing it wasn't me."

"Then what the hell did we drink!" Nami shouts.

"Someone probably attempted to make a drink?" Robin suggested.

"Maybe.." said the masseuse.

**...2 hours later...**

Usopp returned from the market with Luffy and Chopper. They're greeted and Usopp decide to head in the kitchen to show the crew his new potion creation. But once he sees the potion it was…empty "What the hell!"

Usopp stomps his way outside to the deck where most of the crew was. "Who drank my potion!" he yelled.

"Usopp what are you yelling about?" spoke Anri, the rebel girl. Just like Usopp she just returned from buying equipment with Franky. "Super!" yelled the cyborg.

"Welcome back Anri-Chwan~~!" sang the cook. "Usopp don't be yelling there are ladies here!"

"Potion?" asked Robin.

"yes a purple potion I made for myself for battle." Usopp cried, all his hard work gone!

Sanji and Robin made eye contact and looked at Usopp with an amused face. "I think I can find your culprits." Robin laughed.

**...**

Both Nami and Yáne sat in the kitchen table being lechered by Usopp, as Chopper examined them. Robin leaned up on the door frame amused at the scene before her. "Even if it wasn't a potion you shouldn't drink something that's not yours!" yelled the Sodeking.

"We assumed Sanji-kun made it" Yáne replied in her mellow voice.

"If it's so important then don't leave it on the DAMN kitchen counter!" yelled the navigator.

"Well you guys drank every last bit of it." Usopp grunted. "Well!-wait... no we didn't." Nami said confused. They didn't dare drink every last sip of that revolting drink.

"You didn't?" questioned Robin.

"Then who?!" the sniper yelled.

"It was me my bad I thought it was alcohol, explains why I ain't buzzed." Zoro said walking in.

"You too!" yelled Usopp, he groans in defeat and makes all three of them sit. This was going to be something.

Chopper began to examine Zoro "You three seem fine."

"It will take a while to take affect probably, I was done with the potion but I wasn't sure if it was perfect. I haven't had time to try it out." said the long nosed boy.

"It's been 2 hours though" Robin added in.

"Really? And you three feel fine!? "Usopp said flabbergasted.

"yep" the now three culprits spoke.

Luffy enters the dining room "What's going on here?" he asked.

Nami glanced at him and is blinded by a bright light. "gah! Luffy your too bright?!"

"What are you talking about" said the swordsman along with the masseuse.

Nami looks at him again and the light is gone but...Luffy looked ten times more attractive! No wait he looked the same but she really wanted him. Her lower region quivered at the sight of him. His gave out a certain light or aura to him that no one else had. What is this!? She screamed to herself. She couldn't look at him, she quickly furthered her distance from him by getting up and walking behind Robin. Even furthering herself from him was difficult! He was like her magnet!

Her face stayed flush, if she didn't get away from him she would rape him right here right now. "Nami you alright-" the strawhat said stepping forward.

"Stay back idiot!" Nami hisses at him. She quietly curses at herself. What is this, and why Luffy out of all people. Damnit… "Robin keep him back" Nami whispers to Robin her current problem and Robin nods understanding the situation. "Luffy please don't come near Nami the potion is taking an effect on her."

Robin looks at Usopp and asked him to explain the purpose to his potion. "Well it's made to boost ones energy when directed at a certain person." he explained.

"Is this a side effect?" Chopper questioned not sure of the situation.

"Well I'm sorry to say this potion failed!" Nami grunts fighting herself as she hids behind the older woman.

"Not quite, technically something inside of you did boost, and it is directed a certain someone." Robin whispers staring at Luffy across the room. Robin grabs Usopp and Chopper and explains the problem.

Usopp and Chopper blush fiercely. "Oh my god!" Chopper squeaks.

"You're the doctor! That should be my line!" Usopp blushes.

"What's going on" Both Zoro and Luffy yell.

"No one's dying I can tell you that." Usopp gains a anime sweat drop.

"Usopp is there anything else we should know that was meant for this potion." Robin said sternly.

His redness darkens and starts to play with his fingers. "Sooooo umm, It won't stop until it hits it target."

"What!" Nami and chopper yell.

Robin puts her thinking cap on. So this won't go away until she sleeps with him?

"Okay but why only Luffy?" Usopp asked.

Robin knew the answer to that already, well at least she had a theory. Nami wonder that too, was it because she already had a strong attraction towards him ? That she thought she loved him? "Son of a bitch!" she grunts.

"It's probably because I have a lot of sexual attraction to him already..."She whispers to them.

"Oh uh umm uhh I-i see" Chopper said not trying to be awkward about it. Usopp coughs attempting to do the same. But then...

"Nami-swan~! I heard your voice! Is Robin-chwan and Yáne-swan in there with you! ~" Sanji sang heading their way.

"Shit." Robin curses in a low tone. Every second he got closer. The devil fruit user in the room thought fast. "Fleur Fleur!"

"Yáne look down" Nami pleaded at her.

"What?!" Yáne yelled confused not sure what to do.

"Yáne-swan!~" He's here!

Quickly extra arms come out of Yáne's back and cover her eyes. Robin and Nami let out a sigh in relief. Usopp connects the dots quickly and gasps " Yáne attraction is too!" he squeaks quietly, as Robin nods to him. "Oh dear" said Chopper.

"Sanji! Luffy! Go outside! Doctors order!" Chopper said.

"But why!?" Luffy complained.

"You too are bad for Nami and Yáne there sick right now!"

"What I do!?" Sanji complained being shoved outside by Usopp.

Once it was only Zoro, Yáne, Nami, Robin, Usopp, and Chopper. Usopp paniced "Well Nami can't be back to normal until you know what! We can't hide Yáne from a crewmate forever to avoid triggering the potion! And we have no idea who Zoro can be triggered to!"

"What's going on" Zoro grunts.

"Yes, I will also like to know" Yáne moved the hands from her eyes.

Robin sighs and explains to situation to them.

Yáne blushes "Are you kidding me! I can't! Sanji couldn't!" she panicked. There was a time that Sanji saw Yáne naked once on accident and...He gave no reaction to her! No nose bleed! No hearts! Nothing which only means that he wasn't attracted to her body.

"At least you didn't trigger it" Nami groans.

Robin stared at Zoro, his head was turned and he gave an angry "tsk." "Well as for Zoro we can safely say it isn't any of us which leads to one possible person..." said Robin. "Unless you're not attract-"

"Just keep her away from me" Zoro cutted Robin off midsentence. He cursed at himself , why did that have to be the solution to take this potion off.

Chopper thought about it "So Zoro likes..."

...

"Anri-chwan!?" Sanji yelled. She was the only woman on the deck, so he spoiled her. Since the other three ladies were inside and kicked him out."

Anri put her pencil down, she was working on a sketch for certain designs she wants to bring to life with the help of Franky, to improve her crew and the Sunny. "What is it Sanji-kun" she asked.

"Nami, Yáne , and Zoro are sick?" said Luffy joining them.

"Really they seemed fine to me?" Franky raised a brow.

"Chopper said so"

"That's strange you think its the potion?"

"That's right I forgot about the potion." said Sanji.

"Maybe it took a bad affect on them? And you say only you two got kicked out?" Anri questioned.

"yeah" Luffy replied to her.

Anri puzzles it together but still isn't sure what exactly is happening. "Umm I'll be back.." she walks off.

"No Anri-chwan don't leave me with these idiots!" Sanji cried.

"Yohoo! Don't worry Sanji-kun I'm here" said Brook.

"Especially you!" Sanji yelled angrily.

...

Anri made her way to the room and shouts "You guys alright? "

Zoro quickly gets up and heads out " I'll be in my room, come to me when you have a plan. " he jets off.

Anri entered the room and sees Zoro's back leaving. "? Well any ways what's up?" she asked.

"It's just too much" Usopp groans leaving outside with chopper on him.

Anri raises a brow and looks at the girls for an explanation. They explain to her and her response is...

"Yikes" she snikers. "Well at least your sexual tension will be satisfied, ahaha!"

"Not funny!" the second oldest Yáne whines.

"Aww come on Yáne it's a dream come true for you"

"Well your not gonna like this then" Yáne muttered.

"What?"

"Zoro also drank the potion…" Nami groaned.

"And he didn't react to any of us which leaves you" Robin finishes Nami's sentence.

"Wait what?" the brunette devil fruit user squeaked.

"Yeaaaah, now it's serious isn't it" Yáne smirked.

"Shut it! But we can't know that for sure i mean, did he see Sanji cause I think they have major tension!" Anri spoke quickly.

"So three way for me" Yáne grinned drooling a little.

"You perv your just as bad as Sanji-kun!" Nami scolds her. Nami whimpers in pain and holds Yáne for leverage. "Well if we are going to try this out I volunteer Nami cause... Just look at her." Yáne suggested.

Anri quickly nods her head "I volunteer Nami also" anything to give her more time.

Nami attempts to stand up straight "I volunteer Yáne, she's the oldest! Come one shes 21! I'm only 18 and Anri is 17. I can hold it in as long as Luffy isn't near."

"Nami you might as well you already triggered it." Yáne points out.

"Not by Choice!"

Robin grabbed Yáne and shoved her outside to the deck. "Oi Robin!" She complained. Yáne crashes into a strong chest outside and feels strong arms wrap around her waist. She looks up and is blinded by a…oh no….. bright light. "bright!" she whimpers.

"Yáne-swan!~ I love it when you crash into my arms."

Aww shit, Yáne's knees began to weaken. Good thing he was already holding her. "Oi Yáne are you okay" he said holding her up.

His scent filled her nose, her chest gently on his. "S-s-sanji let go..." She whimpers, her body begin to shake. His eyes were filled with worry for her " Yáne what's wrong!" he held her tighter, as she lets a gasp out.

"Fleur, Fleur!" Robin's extra hands force the cook to let go of the girl. She takes this opportunity to rush back inside. Yáne entered quivering " R-o-o-obin you bitch!" she hissed.

"Now, now, I just saved you." Robin laughed."I just didn't want Nami to be the only one suffering.

"I-i appreciate it" Nami snickered.

Yáne groans, she felt that she was in a haze. She wanted him more then she already did. "I-, it hurts.. " she groans.

Anri looked at her friends weak and in pain, Zoro too will soon suffer, she thought to herself. "Damn...so how are we gonna do this..." Anri sighed in defeat blushing.

Robin smiled "Well first you two" she pointed at Nami and Yáne. You two will stay in your room until night time, I'll plan this out so just wait for me."

The two girls nod and walk off to their rooms. "Bring me soup!" Yáne shouts as they walk off.

Robin lays a gentle hand on the youngest female crew mate "Are you okay, I know it's different for you since he's the one that wants you..."

Anri nods at her "The feeling is mutual"

"I'm glad."

...

Robin and Anri walked outside to the deck and in a split second Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, and Luffy are surrounding then with questions.

"What's gonna happen!?" Chopper squeaks.

"What's the plan!?" Usopp panicked.

"How's their Sickness!?" Luffy shouts.

"Yes Robin-chan! What has happened to my girls!? And what's wrong with my Yáne-swan is she okay!?" Sanji yelled in a paranoid manner.

Robin took on Usopp and Chopper, "Don't worry about it I'll handle this, they'll be fine.

As Anri took on Luffy and Sanji. "Calm down and Hush! They are going to be fine just let them sleep it off."

"Ohh Anri-chwan are you sure.. " Sanji said genuinely worried along with Luffy looking somewhat scared.

Anri sighed "Yes their going to be fine" she smiled. Soon these boys will realize how fine the girls really were.

...

Later on that night when everyone was asleep in their rooms, Robins plan went into action. First keep Sanji awake, because he at the same time is a big threat. He wouldn't allow the guys to sleep with his goddesses, so they must take him out first. Anri kept Sanji company in the kitchen meanwhile Robin did her thing.

"You'll do fine" Robin reassured her, leading her in the room.

"I don't feel comfortable being in his room without him knowing." Yáne whispered." I'm not so confident either…."

Robin took off the hair band off the dirty pink haired woman allowing her hair to fall down, "Here he'll love this put it on." she threw the clothing at her.

Yáne blushed and stripped down bare, she put on the clothing that Robin gave her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"He'll be here soon, the next person to open this door is him." Robin told her.

Yáne nodded as she saw Robin close the door. She mentally prepared herself for this. Her mind needed more time but her body was ready to go. The door reopens and Yáne looks anxiously.

Robins head popped in and smirked at her " just making sure you look sexy~" she cooed.

"Leave!" Yáne hisses quietly.

...

"Thank you for helping me make Yáne her favorite soup Anri-chwan, so now tomorrow when she wakes she will feel even better." Sanji smiled with bliss.

"I'm glad I can help...even if I didn't do anything" she laughed.

"It's okay you being here helps me a bunch Anri-chwan" he kisses her hand.

Anri laughs "well then good night Sanji-kun" she said leaving to her room.

"Good night! ~" he cooed.

Anri enters her room and closes the door. She looks in her room and sees Nami whimpering in want, and Robin sitting on the bed. "What now..."

"We need to wait and let them start." said Robin.

…...

Sanji walked to his bedroom, he really did hope the girls felt better by tomorrow. It pained him to be away from them...it pained him that Yáne couldn't stay with him in his arms, she fitted so perfect in them. He opened the door dwelled in his thoughts, he then closes it without looking into his room. Sanji turns his head and..." eh...?"

Yáne sat in the middle of his bed with his white button long sleeve shirt on! "Y-y-yane " he stuttered.

No reaction he just stared at her, He examined her body from head to toe. He was left flabbergasted, by her.

Yáne on the other hand was washed over with lust. Yet he stood there and just watched her, this made her so insecure, didn't he get that?! "Sanji...I want you...I-i need you..." she pleadad to him crawling a little towards him on the bed. Why was he so far from her. Shouldn't he have thrown himself at her already? Why wasn't he giving her any reaction!?

"God help me..." Sanji whispers to himself. What was she thinking, doesn't she know this isn't a game. Wait she wants him? She needs him? Damn he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Am I not attractive...?" she said in a hurt voice. But before she could say more she noticed a tent being made in his pants. Apparently when he saw her the blood didn't come out his nose, but went to his lower region.

"Damn…." he curses. He makes eye contact with her again, and my god…." You are anything but unattractive.." he told her in a husky voice. My god did he want her so badly that it hurted. His body ached for her and has only ached for her. What did he do that was so good, that he was blessed with this gift .

"Sanji, please...i beg you, my body aches for you." ugh literally it did, and a lot.

Sanji took no time, in a split second he was on top of her with her legs stadled around him. She looked up at him with lust filled eyes. She began to ache even more, she began to grind herself up against him making him moan. She tugged at his clothing, which made him smirk. "I guess its only fair." He got up and stripped out of all his clothing.

**...(Lemon starts)**

Yáne blushed, she couldn't stop staring at his hard erection. He hastily returned to their original position. He was just in love with the sight of her under him, yearning for his touch. She reaches for his face and brings him down for a gentle kiss which leaded up to a more passionate kiss. "I need you now. " she begged.

He rips his own button shirt she wore open revealing her bare chest to him. His eyes full of want he positions himself in her entrance. "Is this your first time..." he whispers.

"No...it's been a long time though, like 6 years...and you? "

"No I'm not... it's been 4 years."

"Sanji, please."

He slowly pushes in her, he grunts at the tightness of her walls. She began to quiver, begging him to move. He hovered over her and began to thrust at a slow pace. She moaned softly to him, making him almost lose control. "Yáne~ " he moans.

"Oh! Sanji!~" He kept hitting her g-spot nearly sending her over the edge. She moaned continuously, her breast were bouncing at their pace and he loved it. He shall play with them later or next time, right now they were relieving the sexual tension. "Sanji!~"

"Is this your spot?~ God Yáne it's like I'm made for you!~" he grunts over her. He stays at his pace, trying not to lose his cool. Kind of hard with her looking at him with the most sexiest eyes he has ever seen. She gave him lovely face expressions of pleasure, yet she seem all too new to it. "For someone who's not a virgin you seem new to this"

"Its-ahh not like-hnn tha-!" He stopped to hear her more clearly. She breathed heavy and looked straight at him "it's not like that, it's just that this is the first time it ever felt it so good."

He Snapped...

He started to pound into her like a maniac. He moaned and grunted like crazy. She moaned loud throwing her head back. He leaned down pressing their chest together as he kept their fast pace.

"Sanji!~ I'm gonna cum!~" she shouted grabbing a fist full of his hair. He held her tight, not wanting her to escape his love. He grunts in her ear "I'm gonna cum"

She moans louder until she reaches her peak. She starts to shake beneath and uncontrollably starts to lick and suck his neck sending him to his climax. He moans and holds her close and begins to quiver on top her.

**...( end of lemon)**

His body drops gently on her, putting his face on her crooked neck. He continued to breathe hard, as she breathed heavy. She begins to play with his hair, and sighs in satisfaction. The aching was now fully gone, but what will come of this? She wondered.

...

Back track a little. In Anri's room the girls began to here movements and moans. Robin clapped her hands "Alright girls come on."

Nami shot up and rushed out the room. Her job wasn't going to be hard, this is Luffy we are talking about. Worst case is that he can't be aroused, he might be dense but he's still a man. They stop at Luffys room and Nami takes the door knob in her hand, she turns back to them "I got this I'll be alright, Anri is the one you should focus on now" she smiled as she entered the room.

Robin looks at Anri, poor girl she was about to have sex with someone she liked. Well when you put it like that it doesn't sound too bad. But she might still not be prepared, and knowing Zoro who knows if he will accept her offer. As they walk to the room Robin places a hand on her shoulder. She tells the young girl, keep quiet. They make it to his room and Robin knocks "Zoro are you awake." They hear a grunt in response meaning he was awake. "Zoro I have a plan.." said Robin.

" Come in" he told her.

Robin motioned Anri to enter the room. And so she did. She entered quickly closing the door, the room was pure black and dark. She heard movement in his bed. Zoro moved to his nightstand to turn on his lamp. The room lit up "I can't get sleep Robin I hope yo- Anri!?-gah bright!" Assuming it was Robin, Zoro began to speak turning to face her only realizing it was Anri, and soon after the potion inside him triggered. "Damnit!" he grunts.

"Anri what are you doing here! Get out..." he hisses.

"Zoro….." she whispers.

"Shut up..." he growls avoiding eye contact.

She walked closer to him slowly. "Zoro look at me"

"Don't come closer runt, and don't speak" she was getting to his head, stupid girl doesn't know what's she's doing. He stood up and backed up to the wall. Without him noticing she was in front of him placing her hand on his bare chest. He shivered at her touch "You don't know what you're doing Anri " he breathed heavy. In her own way she was seducing him.

She brings her hand to his face making him look directly at her. He looked down at her emerald green eyes and stayed still. "Zoro... it's okay" she spoke.

He continued to stare at her with lustfull eyes. Yet his body remained still, he was so stubborn. "Zoro what I feel for you is something new and that I never experienced with anyone else, Zoro I -" she paused at her words, she wasn't quite sure what to say. She turned and walked toward the bed that was across from them, they both weren't ever really mushy people; so she did what they both would understand without question. Zoro stared at her back and stocked her like a prey. She moves her hair to her right and turns left to look back at him. Like a predator he was behind her, his eyes focused on her. He just needed a little push.

Anri turns her head forward still looking back as much as she could. She exposed to him the bare side of her neck dropping her robe a little exposing her bare back " Zoro I submit to you" she whispers.

Snap

In a quick split second Zoro harshly pinned her face down ass up. He growled in her ear like animal "Are you sure" he asked.

"Yes" she moaned in response. "Zoro" she let out.

Zoro hovered over her bringing his face near hers, letting his erection rub against her lower region. "I'll be gentle "

"Please don't" she whimpers with want.

"hn" he gives a smirk and pulls her face in for a lustful kiss.

...

Nami used her burglar moves to sneek in Luffys bed. She crawled on the bed making her way to him when-

"Nami?... What are you doing here...? Did you have a nightmare?" Luffy asked worried rubbing his eyes awake.

The sound of him say her Name brought her to the point of soaking wetness. She crawled on top of him laying her chest on his bare one. "Oi Nami" Whined Luffy, why was she being annoying in the middle of the night, doesn't she know he was trying to sleep. Wait Nami was being strange, she doesn't do this. Luffy felt her pressed on him, it felt strange. Luffy glances at her and- OMG she's naked on him! "N-n-nami ! What are you doing!?" he blushed in shock.

"Luffy I'm dying of want" she whimpered grinding against him.

"What you're dying! What is not that you want" he panicked.

"I want you" she said groping his lower region. Luffy blushes at the touch "Why do you want that?" he asked.

"Luffy I want it bad that it hurts" she cried.

"Ah okay do what you must Nami" he told her worried for her health. Without him knowing, his boxers made a small tent. "I'm glad someone understands your situation " giggled Nami. She moves and sits on his thighs " just relax Luffy and let me lead" she breathes heavy staring at him with lust.

Luffy takes a gulp and nods at her quickly.

...

Robin walks outside drinking a glass of water, she stops in her tracks. Without turning she speaks to the person in her blind side across from her. " Luffy is busy right now, come back in the morning. " she spoke as she opened her book.

The man in the shadows turned out to be Traf Law. "He can't be that busy..." he spoke.

"The Captain is enjoying himself right now, have a listen why don't ya." she giggled. Law put his face near the door, and backed away. " I see...I guess I should return later ." He stared at Robin reading her book. The moonlight hit the mysterious beauty perfectly. Robin let out a giggle. " My my Traf find something that intrigues you...?" she glanced at him staring at her.

"And if I said I did..." he said in a low tone, hell he heard a sex party in there so why not. Robin stared at him curiously, he wore mostly black and in the moonlight it made him look a memorizing way. He was her definition of tall dark and handsome.

"I honestly don't know ...your a mystery to me" she said softly.

"Likewise..." he said, giving her a lustful stare.

In an instant Law entered Robins room as she closed the door behind them.

...

In the morning Sanji danced around the kitchen with glee cooking breastfast. " Lalala I'm so happy~"

Usopp along with Chopper entered the kitchen "Morning" they both say.

"Oi Sanji what's got you in such a mood." said Usopp.

"I finally got a taste of heaven" he sang.

Brook entered the kitchen playing some tunes and sang along " girl you make me feel like~ I was locked out of heaven~ for to looooong~ for to loooong~" he sang with Sanji who caught on.

"wierdos" Usopp mutters.

Franky entered laughing" Sanji had a suuuuper time hahaha"

"What are you talking about ? asked Chopper.

Nami soon enters the kitchen in a very happy manner.

"Nami-swaaaan~!" sang Sanji serving her breastfast first.

"Thank you Sanji-kun ~" she said.

"Nami is too cheerful" whispers Usopp

"Suuuper Creepy" Franky replies.

All except Sanji sit down and begin to eat their breastfast. They all ate quietly until "Nami!" Luffy whined loudly.

"oh no" Nami gasped in terror.

Luffy entered the kitchen looking for his Navigator, ah there she was. "Naaami I want to do that thing we did last night again" he said bluntly.

The males at the table nearly choked on their food. Last Night?! Sanji broke the dish he was washing. "What do you mean Captain?" he twitched.

"Luffy don-!" yelled Nami trying to stop him but...

"Me and Nami had... umm...oh yeah...SEX" he said putting his hands on his hips proudly.

"What!" The males yelled. Especially Sanji and Brook in a very angry manner. "Bastard how dare you lay your filthy hands on Nami-swan! " yelled Sanji.

"What a cruel world I can't believe you out of all people got to see Nami's panties!" Brook cried.

"She wasn't wearing any when I saw her" Luffy shrugged not understanding.

"What!" Sanji and Brook yelled furiously. "You didn't even take your time" Sanji cried.

"Ungrateful!" Brook cries.

Luffy lifts a brow not really sure of what the big deal was. Luffy and Nami had intercourse, Usopp and Chopper glace at each other and gasp loudly "That means!" they both said.

"Can you guys Shut Up! You woke me and the runt up….." Zoro groans. He walked the kitchen scratching his head as Anri's small figure popped out from behind him. Not only did they obviously come out the same room! But everyone was able to see all the hickeys, scratches, and bite marks they both had.

"Zoro did you!" Chopper squeaked, as Zoro nods in response.

"Moss head how dare you taint my precious innocent Anri!" Sanji yelled.

"Innocent?" Zoro smirked down at the girl who blushed fiercely.

"Suuper deceiving she is" laughed Franky. Who would of thought that the young, small, cute, badass girl would like it rough. "Zoro you and Anri had sex? Hey me and Nami had sex!" yelled Luffy giving Zoro a high five, as Nami did a face palm.

Sanji burned with anger. "That's it!" he yelled. He prepared to launch himself to attack them until-" I'm going g to kill you-!" He yelled but paused at the sight of a pinkette walking through the kitchen "Morning" she yawned.

"Yáne-swaaaan my looooove!~" Sanjis mood switched in a second.

"Strange two face shitty cook " said Zoro.

Sanji skipped up to her "You look beautiful as always, I made your favorite soup Yáne-swan~!" he quickly serves her food and places it on the table.

"Now I understand why Sanji was in such a good mood it's because-" Usopp said but was cut off Zoro "because he got some" said the first mate.

Yáne attempted to walk but she legs began to shake like they were about to give in. Sanji quickly noticed and grinned at her, he picked her up and sat her down gently on the floor. "I told you I'd make you have a hard time walking" he whispers in her ear.

"Hush" said Yáne pouting with a slight blush.

Sanji serves the rest, and sat next to Yáne. Zoro looks at Yáne " you poor thing" he told her.

Yáne smirked "I could say the same for you, you look fresh out of battle "

"How come she only gets soup!?"Usopp complained.

"Because she could!" the cook yelled, he then returned to adoring the pinkette.

Luffy cocked his head "wait...you and Yáne had sex!"

"He's so late!" yelled everyone other then the cook and masseuse.

They were soon interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Robin came out of her room glowing, with a smile plastered on her face. "You look happy this morning Robin" said chopper.

"And beautiful Robin-chwan!~" shouts Sanji.

"I am" said Robin. Soon after a knock came from the door. Everyone gave a questionable look. Who could it be? Luffy launches hhimself to the door and opens it. "Ohhh! Traf!? What are you doing here? Come in we can talk after breastfast." Luffy grins stepping aside letting everyone see Law enter the Sunny."Sanji, Law wants food" Luffy ordered him.

"Alright, geez" said Sanji quickly serving him and returning to the spot near Yáne. Robin was also served food and was placed between Usopp and Brook. Law took his plate of food and looked for a spot to sit. There was plenty to free room but..."Move" said the pirate heart captain to Usopp.

"What?! Why?!" asked the sniper.

"Switch places with me" Law glared.

"Ahh okay " Usopp squeaked shifting over. Allowing Law to sit in his spot next to Robin. Robin smile remains on her face as Traf quietly sat next to her eating.

"Geez there was a lot of space, you know " Usopp complains.

"Traf wanted to be near Robin" Luffy teased, as Law ignored him and continued to eat.

Usopp narrowed his eyes at Robin and Traf. Both were happy, well Robin was smiling, and Traf was actually tolerating them. They both had a glow to them now that he thinks about it...Omg no.

"No way..." the sniper gasps." Did you too...last night...I thought I heard an outsiders voice!"

Everyone makes the connection "Bastard!" yells Sanji.

"I'll kill you for forcing yourself on our Robin" he stood but-

"hmm~" Yáne moaned in delight over her delicious soup.

Sanji quickly stopped and sat back down staring at the girl with a happy face. "You like it Yáne?"

She nods quickly " Sanji you would make a great husband someday" she smiled softly.

"Husband~!?" he faints at the thought of having a sexy wife, especially if it's the lovely Yáne.

"Oh my god Sanji!? What did I say!?" the masseuse cried in worry.

Luffy laughs while chewing on his food "Man this is so crazy it's like a dream!" he laughed.

"Dream...?" Yáne said quietly. She then winces at a loud sound. RING!RING!RING!

Yáne's eyes open wide, she found herself waking up in her bed. She quickly lifts herself up turning off her alarm. She pulls her hair in frustration, why did she have this dream about everyone. Well she guessed because she was able to notice sexual tension between those people...but most importantly, she walks and looks at herself in the mirror...

"Yáne..." she talked to herself. "You just had a sex dream about the cook" she managed to squeak in embarrassment.

….

Yáne walked out to the kitchen, everyone was already up sitting down ready to eat breastfast. Even Anri was up and she was known to sleep in! "Morning Yáne-swan" Sanji said quickly avoiding her eyes. Sanji had the same love sex dream about Yáne, he couldn't face the tomboy in the same manner after this mornings, getting rid of morning wood by remembering a wonderful dream.

Yáne sat down in front of Anri and Zoro in front of her, they sat awkwardly next to eachother throwing glances at eachother with slight blushes in their faces. Yáne turned her head slightly to see Luffy staring at Nami in a serious manner with a slight blush, she didn't notice of course because she was lost in her thoughts with a omg what did I dream about face. The masseuse glanced at Robin now, she looked extremely happy and satisfied with a glow to her.

Knock! Knock!

Luffy launches himself to the door and says out loud "Hey Traf, uhh yeah we can talk later come in and eat, Sanji-"

"I already served him," said the cook, this was a bit of Déjà vu to him.

Law took this plate and searched for a place to sit, he walks up to the sniper who sat next to the archeologist."Oi move, switch spots with me." spoke Law.

Zoro, Anri, Yáne, Nami, Sanji, and Luffy's eyes widen. "Wait! You two didn't!" they yell.

"I knew I heard an outsider's voice" said Usopp in shock.

Robin shrugs "A woman has her needs" she smiled innocently.

Yáne, Sanji, Zoro, Anir, Luffy, and Nami all had the same dream.

**THE END**


End file.
